


In Orbit

by silentdescant



Series: Happenstanceverse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Dom/sub, M/M, Severe Beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy closes his eyes again. He can feel Adams presence like a buzz in his periphery, a hum of energy and life and <i>Adam</i>. He smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Happenstance, but should probably be read after it.

Tommy's knees can't hold him anymore and he slumps against the wall, exhausted and dazed. The sharp tug at his wrists wakes him up a little, like the logical part of his brain thinks it's too much, too soon, but it mistranslates into pure sensation and Tommy sighs deeply.

He doesn't really process the fact that hes hanging by his wrists until Adam steps up behind him and unbuckles the cuffs from the wall. Tommy falls fast, but Adam catches him with both arms around Tommy's chest, before Tommys knees even hit the ground. He settles back against Adams bare chest, ignoring the flare of hurt that spreads deep in his body.

"Baby, baby, you're okay," Adam murmurs into his ear. Tommy lets his lead loll back against Adam's shoulder, until Adam's speaking against the side of his neck. His lips are cool, which is weird, because they're usually warm. "Shh, baby, come on, let's get you to bed, hm?"

Tommy manages a vaguely affirmative noise. His limbs feel really heavy, like he's swimming in something thicker than water, maybe like mud, or pudding, and it takes more energy to even _try_ to move than he wants to expend. Adam carries him to the bed.

Adam's hands sweep over Tommy's shoulders, up through his hair, down along his sides, and he finally pets Tommy's thighs. It feels really nice, and it distracts Tommy from the ache in his back. "I need to get some stuff from the bathroom, okay? Can you wait here for me? Tommy."

Hearing his name makes Tommy open his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. He's looking at the cluttered nightstand and the blank wall beyond it. Adams somewhere behind him. Tommy can feel Adam behind him like gravity's pulling him in. He sighs heavily.

"Hmm?" Keeping track of the conversation is like walking through a cloud.

"I'll be right back, Tommy," Adam says gently.

Tommy can sense it, when Adam leaves the room. It feels colder, without him, and Tommy's focus drifts like crazy without Adam to concentrate on. He thinks about the cold sheets under his body, the pillow that's almost flat beneath his head, the stupidly boring color of the walls, the crumpled up tissue on the nightstand, the tingling in his back that seems to grow with every second that passes. Then Adam comes back and all Tommy can think about is Adam.

"Hey, baby, I'm here," Adam says. Tommy closes his eyes again. He can feel Adam's presence like a buzz in his periphery, a hum of energy and life and _Adam_. He smiles.

Tommy hears things going on behind him. Adam touches him with something cold; it stings, Tommy realizes after a moment. He flinches, and he knows its a delayed reaction, because Adam's already moving away. He feels pressure on his back, and then somewhere in the back of his mind, he connects the sounds and the sensations to bandages.

After a moment, Adam stretches out next to Tommy and strokes his shoulder. Tommy turns his head, even though it twinges a little to move that way, because he wants to see Adams face. He wants to see if Adams smiling, if he's satisfied.

"Hey, baby," Adam whispers. He is smiling. Tommy feels his own lips curl in an echo of it, because he can't help but smile when Adam smiles.

"Hey," he whispers back. His voice sounds rougher that he expected. His lips are dry when he licks them.

"You think you can sit up, Tommy? How do you feel?"

Tommy tries to move and fails. His back is sore and his neck still hurts and he mostly just wants to lie still and ignore the pain. He notices a rusty smear over Adam's nipple and before he even knows what he's doing, he's touching it. Adam watches him carefully and doesn't move while Tommy scratches at the crusty bloodstain.

It takes a while for everything to piece together in Tommy's mind. He blames the floaty, cloudy daze. Blood and bandages, the throb across his shoulders. "Was I bleeding?" he asks.

Adam reaches over and cups Tommy's cheek. "Yeah," he says. "You did so good, Tommy. You're always so good for me. How do you feel, baby?"

Tommy hums and drops his head. His limbs still feel like lead weights, anchoring him to the bed. It's almost like he's still tied up. He doesn't mind; it just means he doesnt have to worry about moving. His eyes slip closed and he concentrates on Adam's hand on his cheek.

"I didn't know," Tommy admits. "It didn't hurt. Feels good."

Adam slowly rearranges them so Tommy's sprawled across Adam's chest, with Adam's arms low across his back, where it doesn't hurt, and he kisses Tommy's hair. "You're amazing, baby. You're so good for me. Go to sleep, Tommy. We can talk when you wake up, okay?"

"Mmmkay," Tommy says agreeably. Adam feels so good under him, around him. Tommy pillows his head on Adam's shoulder and smiles at the slow rise and fall of his chest. The tension and heaviness in his own body is dissipating, a little, and he presses his lips to Adams skin in a lazy kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, Tommy. Love you so much."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
